Mana
Mana is a resource that spellcasters sacrifice to cast spells. Denizens of the Cosmos Burning Elementals Burning Elementals can be crafted of pure mana.Monsters of Ahn'Qiraj Goddess of the Moon Elune is the goddess of the moon. A powerful and spiritual deity, she is fundamentally an incorporeal being.Elune Moonwells "...know that all things come at a cost."Quest:He Who Would Be Forgiven The moonwells—bound to the magic of nature and the light of Elune—were places of healing for both the land around them and those who drank of their waters. Magi and other spellcasters could even refresh their mana, a gift of the Mother Moon to Azeroth's other defenders.Stormrage pg. 257-258 on iBooks Mana-Related Objects Mana Bombs Mana bombs are bombs fueled by pure arcane energy.Tides of War pg. 292 on iBooks Professions of the Cosmos Mages File:Mana Agate.jpg|Mana Agate: Magi are unique in their ability to store mana for future use without alchemical aid. File:Mana Shield.jpg|Mana Shield: A mage can manipulate mana for defense as well as offense. File:Mana Jade.jpg|Mana Jade: "Typical magecraft, to conjure a thing of such beauty only to sacrifice it." - Raesa Morningstar Students gifted with a keen intellect and unwavering discipline may walk the path of the mage. The arcane magic available to magi is both great and dangerous, and thus is revealed only to the most devoted practitioners. Mages can expend mana in order to deal high amounts of damage with amazing speed, though they must be wary of exhausting themselves.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Mage Warlocks File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. File:Undead Warlock using Life Tap.jpg|Life Tap: When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. File:Demonic Knowledge.jpg|Demonic Knowledge: "Everything has a cost. Everything." - Plague Fleshbane Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts. These voracious spellcasters summon demonic minions to fight beside them. At first, they command only the service of imps, but as a warlock’s knowledge grows, seductive succubi, loyal voidwalkers, and horrific felhunters join the dark sorcerer’s ranks to wreak havoc on anyone who stands in their master’s way.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock File:Drain Mana.jpg|Drain Mana: Tremendous power comes from a warlock's ability to sustain complex rituals. File:Soul Shard.jpg|Jar Soul: It does not reflect the face of the viewer, but rather the face of the soul trapped within. File:Drain Soul.jpg|Drain Soul: "Give yourself to me." - Mistress Nesala The warlocks most class-defining resources are Mana and Soul Shards.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Life Tap converts some of the warlock's health into mana, damaging the warlock but replenishing mana. Many of the warlock's most powerful spells require the sacrifice of a reagent called a soul shard. The foul crystal creates connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will.Quest:Soul Shards of Summoning Diablo's Description of Mana While Diablo's lore is not the same as World of Warcraft lore, it's important to understand what mana is considered to be in regards to Diablo's lore because the mana of World of Warcraft's lore might indeed be considered the same as Diablo's mana. In regards to Diablo, Mana is a deep well of spiritual energy.Diablo > Game Guide > Classes > Witch Doctor References Category:Magic Category:Lore